1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to weight lifting equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a barbell holder for supporting a barbell when the weights which are mountable on the barbell are removed. Specifically, the invention relates to barbell holder which is mountable on a horizontal beam such as an I-beam.
2. Background Information
It is well known in the field of weight lifting that the associated equipment can take up a great deal of space. Inasmuch as sufficient space is not always available to spread out various components of the weight lifting equipment, there is a general need in the art to minimize the space that such equipment consumes and to provide suitable storage for various components. More particularly, the specific area of lifting free weights typically involves the use of a barbell on which are removably mounted various weights in the form of plates or circular discs which normally provide the vast majority of the weight being lifted. Even when the weights are removed from the barbell, the barbell can take up a reasonably substantial amount of space and brings its own problems when stored in various manners. For instance, placing the barbell on the floor eliminates the ability to use that floor space for other purposes and also may cause an underfoot tripping hazard or the like. In addition, generally vertical storage of the barbell may create dangers inasmuch as the barbell may be inadvertently tipped over. In light of the fact that many barbells are twenty, thirty or forty pounds or more, a substantial danger exists with such vertical storage. Although barbells may be seated on the standard supports which are used during bench pressing or the like, this type of storage also takes up additional space in a manner which may be undesirable at any given time. Thus, there is a need in the art for a more convenient manner of storing such a barbell.